The Mermaid Princess
by Mangaka-chan
Summary: A short story from Spica's point of view regarding her joy and loss as she searches for Loki. Based up until the third manga.


A/N: This fan fiction is based on the manga version of Maitantei Loki Ragnarok (or at least the Taiwanese translated version) and it's about Spica, one of the most ignored characters in MLR. This contains LOTS of spoilers from book 1-3 so you have been warned. 

"The Mermaid Princess" By Mangaka-chan

A Maitantei Loki Ragnarok fan fiction

Have you ever heard of the fairy tale about the mermaid princess who fell in love with a human prince? She gave up her voice to the sea witch so that she can become human and be at his side. However, for her there was no happily ever after. The prince married another, breaking the poor girl's heart. Unable to express her love for the prince, the mermaid princess refused to kill him to safe herself. Instead she jumped back into the sea and became an angel as her body turned to sea foam.

I am Spica; I am that mermaid princess.

My real name is Angrboda, and Loki-sama is my husband. It seems that tragedy is bound to me and my family from the very beginning. My children, Fenrir, Jormungand, and Hel had to be raised in secrecy because the gods fear their powers. Later they were either imprisoned or else in Hel's case, sent to Niflheim, the desolate realm of the dead.

Without my children life became so very lonely, with only Loki-sama to visit me on occasion as I sat in the moon. But soon even Loki-sama was banished from Asgard, sent to Earth as punishment for a crime. Now I have no one left, no one to make me smile or make me feel warm inside. The night seemed darker and bleaker than ever and I could not stand it; I did not want to become cold like the silvery moon I lived in.

Thus, I decided to look for him.

I looked far and wide, trying to find my husband, but all in vain. That was when Odin told me he would let me see Loki-sama but on one condition. I was so desperate, I wanted to see his eyes and feel his presence near me so badly I agreed to anything Odin wanted from me and that condition was that I must lose my voice.

And so I came to Earth, to the foreign country known as Japan, a place so different from the snowy peaks and wind swept fields of my homeland. It did not take me long to find him. But when I did I saw that my once tall and handsome husband has become a four foot tall child. He took me home and allowed me to live with him along with Fenrir and Jormungand, both of whom were as loving and sweet as I remember them to be, although now in a less imposing form.

I could not begin to express my delight at seeing my family, and even thought Loki-sama did not immediately recognize me, I was truly happy for the first time in a long time. I became a maid at the Enjaku detective agency where I helped Jormungand, now Yamino, clean and cook. Loki-sama even gave me a new name, Spica, after a star in the constellation of Virgo. For a short while everything seemed to be perfect except for the fact that Odin had cast a spell on me; a spell to make me kill Loki-sama.

When I finally realized what I had tried to do I was horrified. I ran away and jumped into the river. But Loki-sama came and attempted to safe me. He finally recognized me as Angrboda and found out I had made a deal with Odin. The pain I saw on his face when he realized I had been used by Odin made my heart sting. Yet even after all the hardship both of us went through, Loki-sama still could not believe that Odin, his one-time best friend, had accumulated so much resentment towards him. It may seem strange that a clever demigod like Loki-sama would accept the obvious but his good faith in Odin could not be wavered so easily, showing just how deep their friendship had ran before Odin turned on him.

While living with Loki-sama, I meet the human girl Mayura. When I first met her I avoided her. I suppose it was out of jealousy that I did so; for she was a human girl who can be with Loki-sama while I, his wife, could not. In short, she was where I should be; by his side. However, I did not expect her to be so persistent in her desire to befriend me. I suppose her endearing kindness won me over in the end. After I had gotten to know her a little better a sense of comforting relieve over took me. Somehow, some part of me knew that if I should ever leave one day, then there will be someone who will be there to take my place beside Loki-sama, and although I cannot say this without a ting of sadness and bitterness, I accept it in my heart.

Unfortunately, however, my time on Earth did not last long. One night King Utgard-Loki stole the moon, putting me into a coma. Much trouble and chaos followed but just when I thought everything was over and woke up, Odin tore me away from my long lost family.

Now as I reminisce about all these past events from my solitary home in the moon, I turn my eyes back to Earth, to the little island called Japan where Loki-sama, Fenrir, and Yamino now live. No, I don't think Odin will ever let me leave again, but at least I was able to be with my prince for a while, however fleeting it may have been. So until Ragnarok arrives, I will watch over my prince and my children and pray for their happiness here in the lonely heavens.

Fin

As you have probably noticed, the mermaid princess fairy tale in MLR and in this story is based on the Danish folklorist Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tale, not the Disney version of the "Little Mermaid". Also, just to clarify, it was hinted at in the manga that Angrboda lives in the moon. Problem is there's only three mangas out in Chinese so far so I don't know how accurate that statement is. BTW, there are many different spelling for the characters in Norse mythology so what I have maybe different from the name you know so don't shot me! On a last note, I corrected the spelling error with Loki's name (Loko-sama sounded funny but let's not go there) that a reviewer brought to my attention. A word of thanks to that reviewer, and I'm glad I gave you more than just a laugh.


End file.
